User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel 2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 02:58, 13 May 2009 User talk:Kingofgameshows800/Archives User blog:Kingofgameshows800 Ali Bsba vs. Hurricane whammy On The Whammy page, I noticed that Ali Baba Whammy got renamed Hurricane Whammy. This is not correct, as there is more resemblence to Ali Baba than a hurricane (in fact, no hurricane is prevalent in the animation). I think it should revert back to its proper name Ali Baba Whammy.--JonSea31 (talk) 17:21, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :I took care of that, thank you.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:25, March 5, 2016 (UTC) HE'S BAAAACK!!!!!!!!!! Bad news everybody, Gameshowsareforever has returned. But it appears he's got a new home. That home is the Mark Goodson Wiki. I say, as long as he stays there and not come back here or any other game show related wiki, we should be fine. But you never can tell.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC) EEK! I KNEW IT! HE'S BACK WITH A VENGENCE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 04:40, September 21, 2013 (UTC) *laughs* I know i'm admin for Nick's Gaming Channel Wiki and I hope you get on the wiki too. NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 01:59, October 10, 2013 (UTC) http://nicks-gaming-channel.wikia.com/wiki/Nick%27s_Gaming_Channel_Wiki NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 02:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC)] Will, I filed another report with VSTF. As TK-999 has not answered my calls for help, I have filed an official report. I hope that the libelous picture gets deleted and the aforementioned offender blocked.—Brandon Devers 14:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC) * I forgot the link to the MG Wiki. One of you go ahead and post it please. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 14:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ** If you're referring to the Mark Goodson Wiki, check the links section. Or better yet, here it is: http://markgoodson.wikia.com/ --William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) That hateful “survey question gimmick” has been deleted. Thank goodness!—Brandon Devers 12:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :HALLELUJAH!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::He’s back...AGAIN.—Brandon Devers 15:40, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I suspected he's been here all the time.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:41, November 20, 2013 (UTC) SOMEBODY HELP! DINOBOT WON'T STOP!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) DON’T DO IT! I do not mean to antagonize you, Will, but you disobeyed a rule that I myself disobeyed when that idiot called me a gay pedophile: DON’T FEED THE TROLLS. I have notified Neubauer and the VSTF.—Brandon Devers 14:22, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :I had no choice. That creature made a mess here for the last time.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:28, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :I understand. That being frustrated me to no end, too.—Brandon Devers 18:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Sannse of Wikia Community Central blocked that offender for a week, but what are the odds that this person resumes vandalism when said block expires?—Brandon Devers 16:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I saw that Neubauer amended the block to six months. If I were Neubauer, I would have done what Daniel did to GSAF: PERMABAN!—Brandon Devers 16:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 22:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC)oh thats itNickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 22:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Response to one of your comments For the record, I don't like starting or getting into fights either. Most of the time, it's not worth it, and in all honestly I really shouldn't have gotten onto Nick because it's really not my Wiki. That aside, what do you mean by "Your wiki is sick."? -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I was referring to NickOWrapperOriginal's wiki site. You should see it when in Monobook mode and his logo when in WIkia mode is no better. And here's the link to it: http://nicks-gaming-channel.wikia.com ::Secondly, at least there's one thing we have in common.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :...Wow. Hardly any pages, and I'm wondering how he managed to botch his main page like that. I had thought you meant my (the Wheel History) Wiki was "sick", hence why I asked; thanks for clearing that up. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 06:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) For the Keynotes pics, here's the evidence: https://plus.google.com/photos/117694543558521399335/albums/5273378091514131761 your welcome! I apologize about that KOGS800, I'll do my best to remember next time! but (silly question) what if I Can't find the "packager" to any series? :Nothing--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:49, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Right, again sorry about that. I did right that reminder on a piece of paper to remember BTW! some facebook page. Rating System I thought it's time to give a parental rating for some of the game shows that were posted. But you just don't want to see any of it. Gamerman1990 (talk) 02:33, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :It's not that I didn't want to see it. I didn't like how it was being shown. It's a nice idea, but I don't think that putting the appropriate rating picture in the infobox won't cut the mustard. I have sort of a simpler way.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:37, February 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime Pilot Spiel I believe this will answer your question: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZlkEcmPuh0 :I never thought I'd say this but, thanks buddy.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) No Problem, Now I know that this is not associated with you in any shape or form, But do you know anyone who got the logo from the 70s Treasure Hunt Pilot? :Now this will answer your question: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgjCvQtMZzk ::Thanks for the link of clips from some of Geoff Edwards shows and pilot including a blooper reel from some talk show called Mid MOrning L.A. They are hilarious, but I wonder what actual year from the 70s was the Treasure Hunt pilot actually taped. Your behavior OK, I'll ask again While I appreciate your help, maybe you could tone down your attitude? I built that page from the ground up and corrected its inaccuracies, only for you to call it all "SLOPPY!" This does not make me want to help this Wiki again. Supersaver87 (talk) 02:21, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :First of all, I only undid the other message cause I hate being disrespected like the other users who got bad messages towards them. And second of all, yes you did do a great job with your edits. It was the infobox that scared me. That's usually not how an infobox for a game show article should look. Like when Gamerman1990 tried to put pictures of the TV letter ratings in them before we agreed to a more simpler and safer method. And finally, I do want you to help us out with this wiki again, you just need to be more careful next time. Okay?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I dislike being disrespected too...it's how I felt when I saw your message. Not really the first thing I wanted to see when I did my first edits here. I will admit though, I was truly having issues with the infobox...editing the text was no problem, naturally, but no matter what I tried the pictures weren't centering. (Check out the logo picture in the Family Secrets infobox; that's what I was attempting to do. I had even copied and pasted from there in an attempt to replicate it.) At any rate, thank you for the response. Supersaver87 (talk) 21:24, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Greedytoh This user Greedytoh has got to go too! Because he/she thinks that there will be a Hair Wavz and InStyler weeks on Jeopardy and a Season 31 logo of the show. Rmenga4 (talk) 11:33, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Nice of you to bring this to my attention. But sadly, I'm not the administrator here, although we would like to be (me, Brandon & Gamerman1990). At least you brought this up to Neubauer. And while you're at it, also bring this up to VSTF, those guys over there do great work keeping the peace in all our wikis.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:07, March 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Already reported the contributions this user made to the VSTF. Rmenga4 (talk) 13:24, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I hate to ask you this but what's going on here, is there a problem? :We have a problem because Greedytoh thinks that Jeopardy will have Hair Wavz and InStyler weeks. Rmenga4 (talk) 22:40, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Though right now, that problem is pretty much done.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::But the files are still there. I hope Neubauer deletes those 2 files. - Rmenga4 (talk) 02:34, April 2, 2014 (UTC) The Great Escape playing in 2013 where the lock was popped after the clock hit zero... Do you remember the airdate of that episode? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:18, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :No--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) More Categories When we do an edit on certain people, we only add just a few categories. We need to put in more categories like "???? Births", "Hostesses", "American-Born People", "Canadian-Born People", you name it. I mean each person should more than 2 or 3 categories. We should try adding up to 10 or 15 if it works out. Gamerman1990 (talk) 00:14, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Found another Super Jeopardy! BG color... And, I believe it's gold: * July 14, 1990 (QF #4) * August 25, 1990 (QF #9) So now you can add the logo and Daily Double card snapshots into the Wiki. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 22:29, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Jeopardy! Introductions In every Jeopardy! introduction, the announcer says out the occupation, hometown and name with their total cash winnings. So, I thought of sorting it out this way just like in every Jeopardy! intro. Gamerman1990 (talk) 05:55, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :True. I just find it awkward sorting it this way.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The title of the "Blockbusters/Quotes & Catchphrases" page Has a spelling error...in particular, the "Catchphrases" part is missing an "H" (as it says "Catcphrases"). Please fix that. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Tracto Hecto Since Tracto Hecho is a foreign show, is it ok to add other foreign shows? -- Shoutmon23 :Yeah, why not?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Untitled Alright, I'll try my best to remember that in the future, sorry about that. Anyway I know I usually don't do this on this site and I understand if you don't want to do it but can we get logos for the pilots of Babble, Birds of a Feather, Take 5, Double Up (80s pilot) and Matchmates on their respective pages. Ok, so it like that I'm trying to do it like that way but I have to put it in a double space style for cellpadding=2 etc. Again thanks for your help. But I guess no pilot logos request huh? Again it's understandable if you don't want to do it. (Gameshowsareforever (talk) 14:16, August 5, 2014 (UTC)) :I didn't say anything about the pilot logos, but I will do what you ask for. Thanks.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:01, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I understand, but like I said I usually don't ask for any logo request here since you and everbody else here is busy and again I won't ask in the future, although I respect you doing so but you forgot Matchmates pilot logo. just saying. Dominic Falance (talk) 19:50, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Because of the release of the Donny Osmond Pyramid sizzle reel, would creating a separate page for the $100K pilot be feasible, or would you prefer it to remain on the main Pyramid page? :After seeing what Neubauer did due to the fact that he disapproved. I'm afraid you can't do that. But you can work the Donny Osmond's $100,000 Pyramid pilot page on the Bob Stewart Wiki.William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:54, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I suspected trouble brewing abroad here, are you talking about the changing of the official logos from different pages? (Gameshowsareforever (talk) 08:47, January 1, 2015 (UTC)) :HECK NO! The logos are fine. I mean why do you keep doing this... when you can do this... ...and I'm referring to show articles. People articles I'm not complaining about. This is what I meant. --William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Pegasus8493 Thank you for volunteering on the "Sqrambled Scuares" page. Double Cross On the Double Cross page, the two "X"s that opened for Jack Barry's entrance was the logo.--Pegasus8493 (talk) 19:28, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't think it made sense as a logo that's why I switched it back to "NoLogo.jpg" and I certainly didn't want to use the logo I made for my video a while back.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Proper Linkage I got the message about double-bracketing with regards to linking to other Wiki pages. Thanks for letting me know. But I do have one question: If I were to link episode numbers to external YouTube videos, what should I do?--JonSea31 (talk) :Just do it the way it's been done so far (the way that creepy UzumakiPavel showed us). One tip, leave out the "s" in "http" to avoid a lock symbol.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 04:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Can we talk? I can only see the 3/4 fraction when The Weakest Link page is on edit mode. I can't see the 3/4 fraction after the edit. :Try switching to Monobook.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 04:31, March 2, 2015 (UTC) About UzumakiPavel... To be fair to him, I had been planning to add pictures to my "Greggo's Game Shows" subpage, albeit from the YouTube videos and (in about one or two cases) Internet Archive captures of the old websites, and even then they'd only really be logos per my other subpages. That said, I don't think grabbing the GGS logo from its Facebook page was a good idea, since there's several videos that use it and I'd much rather use those. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:01, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Adoption If you wanted to, you could adopt this wiki. Since you probably know a hell of a lot more about game shows than I do, I trust you to adopt this wiki. CalzoneManiac (talk) 17:14, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll except the job.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:40, March 17, 2015 (UTC) NO MMC ON GSN? What's gonna happen to the show now that GSN won't air it, and what channel will the show air? -- Shoutmon23 :Well the page for the show is still on the GSN website. So it may come on at a later date just like before. But for now, you'll have to (as we use to say) check your local listings and the official website.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:19, March 31, 2015 (UTC) love the page hi, i'm a regular visitor to this site and lemme just say that you all do a wonderful job of preserving the genre that I have loved since watching reruns of press your luck and others on USA at my grandma's house when i was a wee lad. but i thought i'd let you know two things 1) the hotlinks to josh rebich game show page are dead links and i think they are gonna stay that way I've tried messaging the dude a couple a times on an art page he has but so far nothing so you probably should remove them which is sad cause when the site was active he had some very good and accurate rulesheets plus i liked the revival page he had some of the games he gave an update too were pretty cool 2) also i think that gameshowsareforver dude is lurking again, a couple of the update's have just seen appear to be spam ads for 3 game shows in particular; card sharks, Let's Make a Deal, and Wheel of Fortune otherwise keep up the good work matt CRAP ...I'm sorry, I completely forgot you already had a Video Archive for the 1979-80 Beat the Clock. Really, seriously skipped my mind. If you want, go ahead and revert yours, and I'll add my links to there. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:26, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :That's alright, man.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:30, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I see you've copied my listings over to your page, opinions and all; you really don't have to, though. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:10, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I altered some sentences by taking out your opinions. Now it's just simple straight up facts.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:41, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Visual Editor With Millionaire's return to its original format, I attempted to update the page to reflect this, but was told that the Visual editor was unavalible to complex source code. I dunno if you're the one who did this, but if you did, may I have permission to edit the page? Dominic Falance (talk) 06:12, July 1, 2015 (UTC)Dom Falance : I'm not the administrator, I couldn't have done it. This is probably more of a company thing than a single wiki thing. Use the regular old fashioned editor instead.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 11:54, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Restoring link to video already removed from YouTube. Just to clarify, in the July to December 1988 page to my Card Sharks with Bob Eubanks Episode Guide, I discovered that the link to the YouTube video "Till I Loved You", by Barbra Streisand and Don Johnson, used as part of the data for Ep. 756 of CBS Card Sharks, was restored. The reason why I removed the link was because the YouTube user who uploaded the video in the first place got his account terminated for some reason. So removing the link was a good idea, once I discovered that the video was gone. I will try to find another link to such audio clip on YouTube to replace the redundant one already restored to the episode guide. Interjections I wonder what's up with all this "KNOCK IT OFF!", "HERE WE GO AGAIN!", "CREEPY!", etc., etc. Are people getting tired of your antics with every edit you make or are you the one getting fed up with someone else's editing antics?-- 16:33, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Andrew Hain :I only do that do IPers who mess up articles by altering words with anime stuff or Power Rangers or Cops or whatever. And that creepy comment, I only use for one wikia user named UzumakiPavel. He uploads or edits something and then he disappears like he was never there. I hope I explained this enough for you.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:49, September 22, 2015 (UTC) I thought that it wasn't you who was the troll. Are you talking about that Gameshowsareforever person who has also gone under strange usernames mostly made up of numbers and dots? I'm glad you're doing everything you can to keep this wiki page safe and family-friendly.-- 16:52, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Andrew Hain :I doubt that it's him. He knows what he's doing. I think. It has to be the work of real trolls, the ones who would stop it nothing from messing things up.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:18, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok. Hopefully he'll work with you now to stop all these trolls from posting fake, unnecessary, and profane things on this page. I hail you, my fellow game show fan, as a hero! Keep up the good work, man!-- 17:46, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Andrew Hain Sorry 'bout that! Sorry about the John Melson page! As he was a contestant on the two shows I assumed you probably wanted to group him with other pages relevant to the shows for easy searchability. A lot of pages and imagery are still uncategorized so I figured you might not have gotten around to adding it. I realize now you didn't want it added! My apologies. 05:57, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :And while I wrote on Neubauer's wall, I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm the lead admin/bureau on the True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries, Secrets and Lies, Nightmare on the 13th Floor and a few other wikis, as well as admin on several as well. I love game shows of all sorts but my two personal favorites have always been Supermarket Sweep and Press Your Luck although I really loved Legends of the Hidden Temple and several others growing up. I'll probably spend a lot of time on the SS section (SS just turned 50 on Sunday!) although if I can provide a valuable contribution on any other page I will! Thanks again for allowing me to be a part and if I can do anything in particular, just let me know! 06:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Welcome to the family!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:04, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the summary just now. It's just that UzumakiPavel‎ gets on my nerves whenever he uploads something here and does nothing with it.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC)